Y si hacemos un muñeco?
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: One-Shot crossover. Contiene leve Lemon incestuoso, escenas dramáticas, etc. "Frozen: Una aventura congelada" No me pertenece sino a Disney y "Gravity Falls" es propiedad de Alex Hirsch –GENIO! :)-. Pareja: *Pinecest*


Nota: Hola a todos! :3

Lamento haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo pero es que surgieron inconvenientes –Los exámenes de Febrero, los estudios, tramites, etc- y no he podido escribir fanfics y tampoco actualizar los viejos.

Prometo que…en cuanto termine de rendir los exámenes voy a actualizar los fanfics que me quedaron pendientes y tratare de trabajar en los nuevos fanfics :), en realidad…siendo honesta no les prometo nada porque estaré un poco ocupada estudiando para rendir el examen de Ingles Particular.

El examen lo rindo en Marzo pero no se que día tengo que ir a rendirlo :(

En fin, espero que el One-Shot sea de su agrado! :D

Advertencia: Contiene leve Lemon incestuoso, escenas dramáticas, etc.

Frozen: Una aventura congelada. No me pertenece sino a Disney y Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch –GENIO! :)-

Por cierto, este fanfic es un crossover…así que, A TRABAJAR!

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos años –exactamente 3 años- desde que Dipper había hechizado accidentalmente a su hermana Mabel, cada tarde que la princesa pasaba por la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, tocaba y hacia la misma pregunta que ya desde hacia tiempo daba.

-Dipper, _Y si hacemos un muñeco?_ -Cantaba melódicamente Mabel.

Silencio, solo silencio, no se oía ni si quiera un no como respuesta, absolutamente nada y eso hacía que la más joven entristecerá cada vez más… pero al final nunca se rendía, siempre pasaba y le hacia la misma pregunta una y otra y otra vez a su hermano con la pequeña esperanza de ver por lo menos si se dignaba a abrirle la puerta y a decirle un simple, rotundo NO o lo que sea, pero como nada se oía, agobiada y derrotada, Mabel se dirigía a su habitación y se tiraba en su cama y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pero no era la única que se encontraba en esa situación, Dipper también se sentía mal por no poder hablar con su hermana, con la persona que tanto amaba en su pequeño mundo, cada vez que la oía hacer aquella pregunta tenía unas ganas de salir de esa fría habitación y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y solamente decirle un gran y feliz ¡SI!…Aun así el sabia que eso era imposible, su poder de hielo era más fuerte y hacia que aumentara sus ansias de lastimar a alguien.

* * *

Una noche en la que Dipper no podía conciliar el sueño, estuvo viendo afuera de su ventana la oscura noche hasta que pudo ver como pequeños copos de nieve bajaban del cielo y caían en la tierra haciendo que de a poco una fina capa de nieve cubriera Anderelle, sonrió con nostalgia ante los recuerdos que tenia con Mabel cuando ellos 2 hacían sus propias nevadas en el salón del palacio, pero esa sonrisa se borro de golpe cuando el castaño recordó el "incidente" que hizo que los 2 se distanciaran.

Decidido volvió a acomodarse en su cama para poder dormir, cosa que no logro así que con algo de molestia se volvió a levantar y sin nada que hacer vagaba por su habitación. Pensando sobre su hermana, su próxima coronación, Cómo haría para esconder sus poderes? No lo sabía…y como si fuera un destello de luz en su mente se proyecto la imagen de Mabel, Como le explicaría sobre el accidente? Se enojaría? O hasta lo más horrible…ella lo odiaría?. Con cada mala sensación los poderes de Dipper crecían y hacían que mas hielo cubriera la habitación hasta que el chico se calmo un poco, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podía a llegar a pasarle en el futuro. El no quería separarse de su gemela, así que pensó en algo…

* * *

Despacio abrió la puerta de su habitación y sigilosamente salió de esta para así dirigirse al cuarto de Mabel, por fin llegando a este realizo los mismos movimientos que hizo para salir de su habitación, haciendo que de esa misma manera el quedara dentro de la habitación de la princesa. Se acerco silenciosamente a su hermana y viéndola dormir tan pacíficamente se le quedo viendo. Como habían pasado los años!, sus facciones infantiles habían cambiado, no mucho pero se veía que faltaba poco para que se volviera la cara de una señorita, su cuerpo tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya se estaban formando las curvas y su busto.

Sin darse cuenta, Dipper empezó a tocar la mejilla de su hermana dándose cuenta de lo cálida que era, se sorprendió al ver que no se volvía hielo o escarcha así que con un poco mas de confianza fue acercándose a sus labios, cada vez más cerca, podía sentir el aliento de la contraria pero al final se retracto y fue apartándose de Mabel pero algo se lo impedía.

-D-Dipper…por favor…no te vayas-Susurro la castaña al oído de su hermano

-Mabel?-

Fue lo último que Dipper pudo decir antes de que sintiera los labios de su hermana que de a poco se sentían tan bien, cerrando los ojos disfruto más de aquel contacto, al principio fue un beso tranquilo y relajado que encerraba el principio de muchos sentimientos pero de a poco fue haciéndose más intenso hasta el punto que sus lenguas ya estaban peleando entre ellas. Terminado el contacto se separaron y viéndose a los ojos, Mabel abrazo a Dipper con emoción y unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

-Dipper, Dipper…DIPPER!-Dijo Mabel alegre mientras lloraba.

-M-Mabel, c-cálmate por favor-Intentaba tranquilizarla su hermano.

-No! No me puedo calmar, no tienes idea de cuánto te eche de menos-volvió a decir fuertemente Mabel mientras se echaba a llorar.

-Mabel…-Dijo Dipper poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la princesa-Yo tambien te eche de menos-sonrió

Se volvieron a abrazar, y de nuevo sus labios estaban unidos disfrutando cada momento que pasaban juntos, las ropas empezaron a molestar y este par de dos ya se encontraban explorando los cuerpos ajenos tocando, mordiendo, lamiendo cada parte de este. Dipper se posiciono hasta quedar arriba de su hermana, baja su mano derecha hasta la zona intima empezando a introducir los dedos dentro de ella para dilatarla, una vez que estuvo lista, el chico se acomodo y puso su miembro dentro de Mabel comenzando a moverse, primero despacio y luego rápido y con fuerza hasta hacer que los 2 llegaran al clímax juntos.

* * *

Cansados de lo que habían hecho, se acomodaron en la cama uno junto al otro. Mabel miro a su hermano a los ojos.

-Dipper, por favor…nunca más vuelvas a alejarte de mí. No quiero estar sola-Pidió la princesa acercándose más a este.

-Nunca, Mabel. No lo dudes… mírame… Nunca me volveré a separar de ti porque sabes? Siempre te he querido y ahora que tengo el valor de decírtelo… No pienso separarme nunca de ti…-Le respondió sinceramente.

Mabel sonreía mientras que de nuevo las lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos, pero fueron calmadas por los besos que le daba Dipper, ya estando más tranquila los 2 se volvieron a acostar y antes de que la castaña cayera en un profundo sueño, su hermano le pregunto.

-Mabel… _Y si hacemos un muñeco?_ -Pregunto melódicamente casi como un susurro en el oído de la princesa.

Y de esta manera, la castaña se quedo dormida con una sonrisa. Dipper la vio y solo pudo sentir una calidez, una calidez que hacía muchos años que no sentía. Ya no le preocupaban sus poderes –por ahora-, mas adelante le contaría a Mabel sobre ellos pero por ahora lo único que le importaba mas era estar junto a su hermana gemela.

* * *

Aaaaaw!

Aunque no me gusta Frozen creo que voy a llorar con este One-shot tan tierno :')

Me quedo hermoso, debo admitir...solo espero que alguien se digne a dejar un review ya que últimamente me siento abandonada y creo que todos mis trabajos ya no valen nada D:

Como vine diciendo/reportando desde hace algunos días, aunque Dipper y Mabel sean hermanos yo creo que deberían estar juntos! x3 sinceramente están hechos el uno para el otro, de eso no hay dudas :'3

En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia! dejen reviews, se los suplico. lamento mucho la demora -otra vez- debido a los asuntos pendientes.

Cuando termine de rendir las materias volveré a retomar mis escrituras, solo tengan paciencia. Porfis? :3

N3k00-Ch4N

PD: Ya se que días tengo que rendir los exámenes, rindo el 17/2, el 18/2 y el 19/2

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
